DOWNFALL
by The Mighty One
Summary: Since Trigon's defeat, the Brotherhood of Evil's destruction, and with the Trouble in Tokyo having been resolved; our team has been through so much over the few years together. Yet, the latest struggle may be one that I, as their leader, can't overcome.
1. Trepidation

_**A/N-**__I have decided to write a second story, while I am currently working on Inner Demons. So, the updates for both of them will take longer, but there will be two stories at once, if enough people would like me to continue with the telling of this story also. This idea came to me late one night, and the chapters for Inner Demons are also on-going. So, any feedback at all, if you like this story, if you feel that I should just stick with my current one of late, please give what feedback you can. Thank you; and I hope you find this idea, just as enjoyable to read, as my first Fan-Fic. If you haven't already, I would please ask that you look into my first story, and review for it. Inner Demons is very different, but I am curious if I should also work on this story as well?_

_Ages- Robin-17, Starfire-17, Raven-17, Cyborg-19, and Beast Boy-15 years old._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any other characters in the DC Universe._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1- Trepidation**

The day was a dark and cold one, for the summer grasp upon the Northern hemisphere, was soon coming to a close. The wondrous season of autumn, was right around the corner, and the final weeks of August, were anything but pure sunshine, in the typical always sunny, Californian metropolis. Today; was very gloomy, as the last days of the month, were for-casted to be rainy, all throughout the weekend, and into September.

The dark clouds covered the skyline in a foggy fixture, of gray and dark blue, and the sounds of echoing thunder, could be heard, rumbling above the dreary atmosphere. Then, just as quickly as the thunder began, the rain could be heard to slowly, pitter-patter across the glass windows, all around Titans Tower.

It was like the music of a clasical concert, everything about the day was building up to a master cresendo, of powerful events. Now, the rain had its own rythem to it, and alough I never really paid much attention to the sounds of nature, it was all I could really listen in on, to calm my tiring nerves of late.

It was such a sad and lonely day, when so many weeks for the fun of being a hero, were full of rigorous battles, countless pursuits of conspirators, and criminals of all kinds, but ever since my team's return from Tokyo, now many months old, Jump City seemed to be slowing in criminal activities. This only dulled the air, and brought a lasting state of pure boredom to the minds of my fellow teammates, and me.

With Slade's eluding disappearance, and the Brotherhood of Evils defeat, having most villains frozen, never to break out, well guarded in high security faculties in their current posses; where only a small few managed to retreat back to the shadows. With the masked villain out of the picture, I could never fully understand where he had fled, or why he hadn't attack? After the near countless times he could have, following Trigon's defeat, he was gone, off the grid, having vanished like a ghost.

There were always plenty of things to keep mine, and Cyborg's time occupied at Titans Tower. While I was kept busy, bent over old cases, filing reports, and keeping the training of my team up to speed, Cyborg had the T-Car to maintain, as if he didn't keep it clean already. But he was just as meticulous about his T-Car, his baby, as I was about my R-Cycle, so, we both had a passion for mechanics, and the inner workings of machines. He also had to constantly upgrade the security, for the whole tower weekly, which took quiet the time to re-boot defensive systems, he knew would cause quite a problem, for any simple villain.

Titans Tower; or home had been hit not once, but six known times. The Hive Five led by Jinx at one point, from Control Freak and his rants, when no-body was home, to Red X who somehow managed to break in, get into the evidence room, of all secure places, and take my old attire. As if those villains weren't bad enough, a dragon nearly destroyed the Tower, Professor Change almost blasted our home to oblivian, and even Slade managed to get underneath it, and nearly sink our home under the ocean. While he somehow, even managed to get in a few times. I hated to admit it, but, Titans Tower was just one big sitting target, simply waiting to be hit time and time over by our many enemies. But it was still our home, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The tin man, never really had much time to get out, and when he did, something always bothered him, as though he felt like he was constantly forgetting something.

Raven had her hundreds of books, and her meditating to preoccupy her time. Although she had defeated Trigon, she still feared something. It was almost like she was still unsure of herself, but I never paid much attention to that. I kept my personal opinions to myself, although she could read my mind, due to the link we shared, but she wasn't invasive about it. Never-the-less, I was still rather weary around her.

It was odd almost, how much our team had grown together, yet, we seemed to be drawing apart. Our normal routines continued on, the same old same old, but ever since the prophecy, Raven was never really the same, spooky dark Empath that I remember her as. She had changed, and for some unknown reason, the unpleasant feeling of constant worry, was morphed, into something warm, now directed towards, me. What-ever it was; I could never completely put a finger on, what she truly was trying to say.

Beast Boy had his video games, and always, he seemed more than willing to find the time, to pull his pranks on Cyborg and Rae. Stank Ball for him, was a very competitive sport, but I made sure to stay clear of his smelly laundry tosses. He had requested numerous times, for frequent leave of the tower, and since things were slow, he always ventured off, but where he ventured off to, I never fully knew.

I presumed he left for the mall, to see a matinee movie from time to time. Maybe he went to get a second side job, or, to just go to the downtown comic-book store. Although these were places he sometimes _hinted_ that he left for, they never fully fit. The current summer movies were all pretty dull, nothing too entertaining for the changeling. He had enough comic books to keep him at the tower, and he never appeared like he wanted to get second job. Beast Boy had a slim number of tasks at the tower, but, he never appeared to want, to carry on more than his weight outside of heroic duties.

Regardless of where he did, or _didn't _go to, it wasn't my business to interfere with. I cared for him, like the others, but, when he said he was leaving, he always carried a certain, _ambiance_. It was like; he wanted to be alone from time to time. I could relate to that, so, I gave him his space, as did the others.

Starfire had Silkie and the mall. When the Jump City Mall came to my mind, Starfire getting her hair done, her toenails painted green, dragging Raven along to watch, if not to get her nails painted black, also caused me to smile.

The Tamaranean Princess and I had been going out for quiet a long time, and though we had our ups and downs, we finally embraced the feelings we shared for each-other in Tokyo. We had already found our deeper feelings, after crashing on the strange alien world, but when we arrived in Japan, the line of being a hero only, and that of finding love was no longer a simple divider, rather twas a vast chasm to jump across.

Well, I thought it was; I thought I would be forced to chose, like my mentor was before me. But he chose hero over the girl, always. That was something that made me fear him, probably, one of the most unpleasant traits of being in this line of work. Having to choose between something that the city needs, and something you want, yet find it hard to express your deeper feelings, to someone that you truly care about.

I enjoyed being a hero, but with Starfire, everything was so much better, everything made sense and felt right. I quickly saw my faults, my own weaknesses that Starfire had poured her heart out to me, and I, was not going to wait, to let my feelings for her just sink away. I didn't express my feelings to her in public before Tokyo, but during the massive celebration, I felt honored of the testing obstacle of my past fears, to be finally overcome.

I slumped down in the common room's blue sofa; my legs and arms were sore, and my eyes under the trademark mask, carried dark bags of much turbulence. The lower sections of my lobes, when I looked in the mirror at the main bathroom down the hall, reflected the dreary state I was in. My dark black hair, was some-what spiked in it's normal look, and most of the time, I kept it gelled up. Lately however, I was letting it grow out, and my hygiene was now deplorable.

I hadn't taken a shower in days, and my clothing was ruffled, yet I cared not for how I looked at the moment, because my mind was still bent with multiple questions; and I was too exhausted to care about my current look of late. There were no photo-ops with the press, no statements to be made on television, nothing to show the fans. I just didn't care right now, and I was too exhausted to even go outside the tower.

The common room was very open, rather breathable, very welcoming. Yet, despite what time I did manage to share, with the othes in here, it was also a place; I never fully had time to just relax. To simply sit back as Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, or even Cyborg would do. Most of my time, I was away from the others, alone, and as much as I liked to be their leader, I always felt, somehow, left out of our close-knit family.

Cyborg loved to work in the kitchen, Raven had the couch and the long glass windows to sit in front, to read and meditate. Beast Boy had the gamer station and DVD player, while Starfire had the music section of surround sound. Most music she would listen to; was a very wide variety, she listened to all kinds of things, and Austrian Yodeling was one toon, that she adored. However, both myself along with everyone else, quickly persuaded her that, certain music doesn't fly. She was a big fan of Bob Marley, and rock-steady toons, mostly the song '_Every-thing's gonna be all right_', which was a classic, and we could all accept that beat.

Now though, there were no sounds, not from the music player, not from Raven reciting her mantra upon the couch. Not a sound from the TV, nothing from the kitchen being cooked or sizzling upon the stove. Only the rain carried the pitter-pattering drizzle, across the main windows on the front of the tower. Even the light in the room was dark; the shadows covered much of the common room, in a state of further sadness. It was indeed a dreary mood, for a lasting and very gloomy, two distasteful weeks.

So much of my own time, was bent within my dark and lonely room. The common room was a place for relaxation, for joy, and to be with friends. My room on the other hand, for anyone who would enter, would think it just as lonesome and sad, as my past life. The newspaper clippings of criminals, mostly of Slade, had nothing but the simple atmosphere; which any insane person would develop over time. It showed someone who is obsessed with finding answers, only to have more questions built over the years, and nothing further to be revealed, other than time being wasted, and plots that had no true intention, other than unraveling more of my own, and my families deeper weaknesses.

To be finding myself, sitting in the monster cushy sofa finally, I didn't feel like moving. There was nothing on the plasma screen to watch, for I only wanted to think, but I had only questions, and no answers. My stomach grumbled for a moment, I was hungry, but I could not eat. My own reflection told me, that needed rest, but I could not sleep either.

It was a horrible pain, a lasting tourture I allowed myself to endure. I did not like any of it, but felt it was my punishment to bear alone, and I would carry it onwards, with a heavy heart.

* * *

The past week, I was locked inside of the tower infirmary. Just, sitting by the long bed, slouched over her body. I couldn't leave her side for one moment, and the weirdest feeling I had, was if I left, even for the slightest second, her condition could change or grow worse.

There is a bathroom in the infirmary room, so, I was kept inside, with no real drive to leave. Raven managed to make some sandwiches; brought them to me on a serving tray, but the most I had, of the subs were a tiny bite. A nibble at most, and I let them just sit on the far table by the counter-top, allowing mold to grow on them. The others would come, or at least Raven would, and retrieve the old sandwiches that she had made.

Cyborg and Beast Boy would come in to see me, to learn how things were going, but nothing changed. Her heart rate was the same slow beat as usual, from the moment I carried her in, and since Cyborg hooked the monitoring machines to her, nothing had grown any different.

Everything I needed was in that room, and I only wanted for things to be better, but they weren't. My own state was also growing worse, my stomach was twisted in numerous knots, where it felt like I would hurl, but I had nothing to expel from within, there was no fuel, no food in my stomach. I was very exhausted, my mind kept telling me had to look for clues, to keep searching for answers; that I had to get to the bottom of things, but I couldn't, I just couldn't do anything. The only thing that made any reasonable sense to me; was to sit by her bed, holding her hand.

The first four days, after Starfire was brought to the infirmary, I did focus on finding answers, on looking for any trail, but everything was a dead-end. There were no leads to go off on, there was nothing further to find; and the longer time spent away from the tower, the more I wished; to be by her side.

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy helped me in the search, but, soon they began to lose any and all hope. After four straight days of searching, and coming up empty handed. The endless hours, from dawn to dusk, only getting a half hour sleep every one of those days, of looking from the city, to the scene where it all happened, back to the main computer within the evidence room of Titans Tower. For four straight days, there was nothing to be found, and it only made me feel worse, that I couldn't get anywhere.

From the fourth day onwards, for the rest of the week as soon as I returned, I went to check on my beloved. Since then, I had not left her side, mainly for a bathroom break, but that was it. I didn't go outside to check for lost clues, I didn't care for petty criminals of auto theft, or simple graffiti art; there was no true threat like Slade to the city. What crime there was, Cyborg led the others, filled out the reports to the J.C.P.D. and kept the team going, while I stayed in the depressing room, with the girl who meant so much to me.

By the ending of the second week, by her side, the others began to worry over my current state. They didn't say it outright to my face, but they were _hinting _that I needed to move, that I had to leave the room. I listened to their offers, but stayed where I was, unchanged in my state of depression, just like Starfire was, in her comma.

Cyborg had tried at first, but quickly gave up; Beast Boy couldn't sum up the nerve to confront my dejected being, or his own. Where these two just left me over time, to stay where I was, Rae was determined to get me, to find myself once again. Either from her own understanding, or from a plan the trio formed, what-ever it was, she did manage to bring me some hope.

Raven managed to get me to move, I couldn't pry myself from the seat, not after everything we had been through together. My whole focus was on Starfire's body, on her curves under the white sheets, as she breathed in and out soothingly. The machines continued to beep at a rhythmic toon, monitoring her heart rate, which was slow, steady, but slower than the normal rhythm it was supposed to be.

Things weren't as happy for anyone; as they once were around Titans Tower. Although it looked normal on the outside, on the inside, our home, felt to me like a tomb. So quiet and lonely, so depressing and eerie, and the once jumping atmosphere of the common room; simply carried all the subtleties of a graveyard. It was so lonesome and desolate, so cold and tragic.

"_Why would I go out there, when it feels the same, everywhere in our home?"_

I knew she was about to enter, to try and get me up again. I could just feel her presence before she came. The question that was on her mind; was very easy to read and I didn't have to tilt my head up, from my beloveds side, to see who it was.

"Robin…"

The voice of Raven's soft monotone carries across the infirmary. The door parting could be heard to "whoosh" open, but my head was by my girlfriend's lap, my hand clasping hers as it was by her side. The rain continued to rattle across the long glass windows, as a single boom of thunder, bellows in the darkness of the night sky.

"Robin please… I-I know it may seem hard now, but it's been a whole week and then some; since anyone has seen you leave this room."

After giving a deep sigh, I manage to bring my head off from the sheets, where I turn to face the Empath.

Raven pulled away her trademark hood, from her outer blue cloak, which covered her black, skin-tight leotard. Her attire fit the curves of her slender and goddess-like figure perfectly, and her violet colored, A-Line haircut, was always kept clean. I already knew how I looked, rather deplorable to-say-the-least.

From the first day I was in this specific section of Titans Tower, I did leave every now and then, to change my clothing, to shower and keep refreshed. But every-time I left the room, it drew more heavily on my conscience, that I may never see her face again, that her current predicament would worsen. So I made the trips from the tower's infirmary, to my chambers very quick, when nobody was around, and even after a few days of doing that routine, I was finding it even harder to move from her side.

While I did have AXE body spray, and other deoderants to fight the human body's stench, some of the chemicals, made the sanatorium smell like the dentists office. I never liked spending my time in this room at all, but the girl I deeply loved was in here, and over time, the strange chemicals didn't bother me as much.

When Raven entered however, I instantly picked up on her lavender perfume. It smelt soothing, the nausea of the cleaning chemicals were instantly taken aback, when Raven approached. As soon as she placed her pallid hand upon my shoulder, a slight calm, came over me, and for the first time in many days, I was, in a small sense, at peace.

I turn my head, from Starfire's body, to Rae's palm on my shoulder. In a raspy voice, I manage to find the words to speak, after so long of not talking.

"I-I know… but she would be doing the same thing, should our places have been swapped."

I lower my head in saddness, my eyes hurt; they burned from staying open for many days on end. After taking another deep breath, in a softer tone after clearing my throat, I continue to speak. "Why, why couldn't it have been me? Why did this have to happen, why am I not in her place instead?"

I knew the questions I were asking, were near pointless, but I cared not. They had been on my mind since the moment I carried her in, and only bore down onto my conscience, that I could have done something, anything else to change things. I felt deeply guilt, tremendous sorrow for how badly things had transformed, and I couldn't stop blaming myself for events that I knew, I had no control over.

"She would be asking the same questions, if you were lying in that bed, and if she were sitting where you are now, talking to me."

Again I tilt my head to meet Raven's face, and she had a half smile showing. She was trying to comfort me, and in a small way, it was working. I pull my whole body away from my inamorata's sleeping figure. She was like an angel, and even when she was in slumber, I was still held captivated, by her curves, by her soft breathing.

"Yeah, but it's different."

Raven lifts an eyebrow, giving me a bemused look. Her warm smile is fast to fade under her normal emotionless glare.

"No, there would be no difference."

"I don't care what you see, how she would act. The fact is; it-it should have been me to taken that beating. I should have gone to that lead instead, and look what happened!"

I was loosing my temper, my sadness, was now being clouded with anger. I realized I was stepping out of line, but I was too tired to care for the moment.

"Just stop this, alright! Stop pittying yourself for _HER_ current state of being. Look at how the team has been handling it. I mean, sure, we're all sad and angry, but we still do our duties."

Raven takes her hand off my shoulder, and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Another loud clash, from the forces of nature echoes in the sky once more. After listening to the mood of the weather, it felt like the mood of the room just now, and we stayed silent, to take in what had been spoken so far.

"While you have been mourning in this room for the past two weeks, you do know that crime has still been going on? It's one thing to come in here, and check up on her, but you've locked yourself away, for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!"

There was a monster migraine, pounding away within my head, a throbbing feeling from my heart. I place a hand on my forehead, and keep my other gloved hand, clasped within the fingers of my beloved. I narrow my eyes, and can feel the mask narrow against my skin, but I was so used to the texture, to the feel of the mask, that it almost became a part of me.

"Raven." I start, while my eyes are still fixed on Starfire's tan complection of her skin, of her beautiful face, of her long red hair, which was draped about the pillow, behind her head. "I may have been in here, but I don't have to leave, simply to know that Cyborg and Beast Boy are just as torn as I am."

After running the hand, from my forehead through my jet-black hair, Raven walks over to me again, and has regained her calm composure. As I drop my left hand onto a side of the bed, Raven picks it up, and while looking from me to Starfire, she speaks soothingly as she caresses it within her own hands.

"Robin, the team needs you."

"Starfire needs me!"

"I entirely understand that… and we all feel how you do."

I pull my hand out of Raven's soft touch, and then place both hands, on top of my princess's. I narrow my eyes once more, and even though I am looking down, at my girlfriend's body, I can feel the piercing eyes of my fellow teammate, boring down on my back.

"How could you possibly know, how I feel?" My voice has grown quiet again, and I feel thirsty, but care not for a drink of water.

"Don't think you're the only one who has been affected by this!" Raven's voice is stern, but she then turns away once again, and walks to the window as she looks to Jump City night-life.

The yellow glows, from the multiple buildings shine across the bay, as the flashes of lightning, streak across the darkness above.

"Cyborg has some big shoes to fill, and he always second guesses every action we do. You would stick with one decision, yet the tin man always feels he's doing the wrong thing, and with you out, he feels the full weight of responsibility is too much to bear alone."

"But he's led the Titans East before; he knows how to lead a team."

"Yes, but this is _YOUR_ team Robin."

It dawned on me then, that I was not doing my part, that I was not leading the others through this difficult struggle. The rain becomes louder, rattling across the glass windows, as the thunder clashes again, but not as violent as before.

The storm outside, was how I felt right in this moment, and the rain felt like the tears I wished to shed, but I couldn't. My eyes hurt too much, I was too fazed to weep in the moment, but I did have some tears, and they streaked across my face, onto the white sheets that were draped over the girl of my heart. She was nestled beneath the white linen sheets, and there were no ruffles in the fabric, as there were many in my clothing.

As I closed my eyes harder together, I knew Raven was getting closer to me again, and I felt that now, I was not only letting my inamorata, my Starfire down, but also the others over my own suffering. Before Raven could resume speaking, I tilt my head back up, the blood from my drooped posture carries a very dizzy feeling, but it quickly wears off.

"I…" The words are hard to say, my throat feels as tight in a knot as my stomach, and I manage to swallow, while I fight back more tears, from escaping my eyes.

"I don't know anymore." I allow my voice to trail off, growing quieter and quieter, where it soon becomes a whisper, and I drop my head once more, in agony of defeat.

"There will always be struggles Robin, always hardships we will have to face. But by facing them, meeting the next day with even more determination, we can overcome these testing obstacles much faster."

Raven tilts my head with her palm, and her violet lobes, so entrancing and beautiful, where I never fully noticed before, look deeply into my eye-mask. "You will always be the leader of this team, and even though Starfire can't speak right now, she would also agree with me on this."

My fellow teammate gives another smile, and the intense storm, outside Titans Tower sounded to be quieting down. I rub the back of my neck with my right hand, and I yawn unknowing that my own body, is fighting me now.

"Why not go to the common room? I'm sure playing that new game B got, could take your mind off of this."

Once again, I turn my face from my concerning friend, back to Starfire. I didn't want to go, but part of me desperately wanted to. I didn't know why, if it was seeing her the way she was, unchanged in her state, which only brought heartache to me. I didn't care so much for video games at the moment, or anything else, but my head had been consumed with so much guilt, I did feel the need, to escape from the world of reality.

"I-"

"Don't worry, besides, I'll be here, so you don't have to be afraid of something bad happening." Raven interrupts and my mouth hangs partly open, trying to express my concern. "If anything should change in her current state, you'll be the first to know."

My voice is silent, and I cannot speak any words, for I was speechless. After I close my eyes for a few, lingering seconds, I nod my head slowly in compliance. As I get out of the chair, I bend over my beloved Starfire, still in her comma, and I kiss her left cheek softly.

After taking a deep breath, I pull away, and my hand is the last to part from hers. She was at such peace, and it looked like she was only sleeping, but in truth, she was fighting for her very life, and if she had not been given aid immediately, her current state could have been worse off.

As I stand by the door, looking in, I notice Raven take Starfire's hands, in her own, and she sits down where I did, with one of her books, being carried under her other arm.

"Thanks Raven." I manage to say, the only true words of gratitude that come to my mind, the only thing I can speak as I make my leave.

She turns her head, from Starfire's face, to meet mine as I stand in the doorway, where she stood moments ago.

"It's fine Robin. You should get some rest, you look terrible."

I rub my right hand behind my neck, something I did when I was uneasy or thinking deeply. There are no further words to come into my mind, I knew she was right, and I nod once more, and turn as I swipe my hand by the door's sensor. In seconds, the divider "whooshes" open again, and with my head bowed in sorrow, I take my leave down the hall, as the doors slide shut behind.

* * *

I stood outside in the hallway, leaning my back against a far wall. The lighting of the pathway was different from the glow from within the medical bay. The phloresant toobing within the infirmary, were off, so only the lights from the machines blinking on and off, made the whole room a dark color. Out in the hallway, the lights along the ceiling shined yellow glows, on a dim setting, and my shadow mirrored across the floor behind me, also slouched over.

Picking my feet up, I decided to make my way to my fellow teammate's rooms, to check on their dealings with the whole situation; of Starfire being out, and of my own absence from being their leader.

Making my way down the hall, I come across Beast Boy's room first, where his name imprinted along the top in bold letters causes me to hault instantly. I stood outside, with my hand ready to knock, but I stop myself, as I try to think of what to say next, of how to begin a conversation.

After what felt like an hour, I sum up the strength and next to his door, like all of the other doors inside of the tower, I swipe my hand by the black scanner on the wall, and the devider parts open.

"Beast Boy?"

I ask, but there is no answer, nothing, not a voice in his room, only the eerie static, from the buzzing from a few of the lights in the hall, which I stand in. The sound of silence, reminds me then, that this was how I had treated the others, as they came to check up on me. Realizing that he probably left the tower, like so many times before, I thought of calling him on the my Titans Communicator, but I stop myself fast.

"_What would I say to him? I'm sorry for not talking, I'm sorry for leaving you guys? No, I'll wait until the morning to speak with him, and the others."_

I turn from Beast Boy's room, where the door quickly slides shut again. I continue on my way, past my other teammates chambers as the sound of rain, continues to pitter-patter across our home.

Soon, I find myself standing across Cyborg's room next, where I pause as I had before going into Beast Boy's. Only, it is shorter than before, and instead of actualy willing to go in, I think once more, on how my absence has affected the tin man.

"_What could I possibly say to Cyborg? I thank you for taking over the team, for moving on with them after accepting all the burden upon yourself? I'm sorry for leaving you, when you could have defiantly used my help? I'm sorry for leaving all the big stuff to you, when I told you so many times over, that this was my team to lead?"_

I lower my head once again, as another migrain pounds away within my skull. After taking a long exhale from my lungs, I continue down the hallway, too tired for a conversation, with anyone else. I had the funniest feeling that Cyborg had stayed within the garage, keeping his entire mind, bent on fixing his T-Car. There were also no sounds coming from within his bedroom either, and I felt he went to the lower levels, to keep his mind busy.

Although the tune-ups, oil changes, break work, and electrical configurations and moderation's within his baby were up to date, he still took things apart. Even though there was nothing left on his T-Car to fix, he could always find new things, to tinker with.

Soon, I stop my walking as I pass by Raven's bedroom, and I already knew where she was, but I didn't feel like talking to her for the moment either. Starfire's bedroom was across the hall from her's, and mine was towards the end of the hallway, but it hit me just then, that my own suffering was deeply affecting the others as well, in their own ways.

Whenever Beast Boy left the tower for long periods of time, I knew he went to think on his deeper problems. When Cyborg was gone, within the garage for just as long, I knew he would wrap his mind into his work, like me and become obsessed with trying to find answers, or at least, to try and fix things to make them better. Raven was still a mystery to me, and I had no idea on why she of the others, wanted me out of that depressing room. I realized when she meditated, she thought on all kinds of things, and like the funny feeling I had with Cybrog and Beast Boy, I thought I could hear her reciting her mantra, softly from way down the hall.

After standing in silence, just pondering over the whole situation, I didn't even realize my legs were moving, untill I had entered the common room. I quickly stop, as the darkness of the entrance covers over me, and the dim lights from the hall shine across my backside.

Again, like the infirmary before, like the hallway I stood in, I am again only greeted by silence. I make my way to the long sofa, and plop down, lifting my legs onto the long center table, and I stretch my arms on-top of the couch. As I look around the dark and cold room, there is not a sound, not a whisper from anyone or anything.

"_How am I supposed to lead this team, if there is nobody to lead? How can I move on, when the girl I love is hurt, and there is nothing I can do but wait?"_

I rub my sore neck with my left hand, trying to get the knot out of my muscles, from being bent in an uncomfortable position over my inamorata for many sleepless nights.

"_Damn it all. What the hell happened? How did things get so out of control, where now, I am no longer sure of whom I am anymore?"_

Looking about the room, hoping that somebody would answer my many questions, I find that the shadows are my only friend. The silence is my loudest answer, and as the rain continues to fall from the heavens above, my eyes grow heavier, and soon, the world darkens in my mind, as I lay upon the couch for the night.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N

_So there you have the first chapter of this story. I know, not as long as Inner Demons, but still, I think it leaves quiet a strong picture. How did you guys and gals like it? I really need to know if it's good, and only by getting feedback, I know that my work does have meaning to others, besides me alone. So, I thank you, and if enough people like this story, then I will continue with the telling, while Inner Demons is also being continued with._

~~~Here are some outstanding stories to read. If you haven't already, you are sure in for one enjoyable ride!~~~

**The Joker's Shadow: **By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**. **The Wild Man's Journey _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; is writing another wonderful, and brilliantly crafted tale of pure epicness! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping read! It's a Robin and Starfire story, with some Beast Boy and Raven of course. ;-)_

**Collateral Damage**: By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is an AWESOME story to read! Things are coming to a close, in this magnificent and brilliantly sculpted work of art, yet I know I will only be kept in simple wonder when it's finished. It truly is another telling, in my top 3 stories that has really touched my heart. Truly A GREAT STORY! ;-D _

**Here Comes Da BOOM**: By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple amazement I find myself in, when I read this wonderful story. Robin and Starfire, have a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certain lost face, someone of the Titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who it is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (most likely wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-)_

**Shock and Awe**: By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, and powerful and very moving words like Novu's and mine? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this story! So much depth in the plot-line; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, and you just can't turn away after the latest ending. I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, jump on in! :-)_

**Inside My Head**: By DcFan 100. _It's a very nail biting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat. If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC universe. Anyway; it's a very strong plot-line, and a very gripping tale. I think both he and I have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked, in a state of fear for the characters well being. ;-) Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us._

**Progress**: By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven. Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? Plus, another old face comes back into the swing of things, rather surprising for everyone. A very well, and genius tale to say the very least! Truly a wonderful story! :-D _

**Flowers**: By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a heartwarming and very captivating story, full of many great details. The suspense is building for some unsuspecting twist I presume, for Raven and Beast Boy. What oh what could it be? I guess you'll just have to read to find out more, my lips are sealed. ;-)_

**Rocks And Redemption's**: By Bk00. _The geomancer in another wonderful story! True, not to many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart, but, still she is a great character. The author sure knows, how to put a wonderful story into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great story, and I can only ponder, what the famed Terra will do now? :-D_

**Titans Going To High School!**: By Saffire55. _This is a very great tale. Many romances involved, for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe, plus some 'other characters' as well, to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. Falcon from my Inner Demons is in this story, so I would ask that you read on into her work. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read to find out. ;-)_

**Here and Now**: By Kenzi101. _It's a bit different, being that it's under Naruto, instead of Teen Titans, but it is a Teen Titan story. Raven is in trouble, and the Titans and 'other characters' try to help her. Beast Boy is close to Rae, and things take off rather quickly. Truly a very enjoyable story to read. :-)_

**A Twisted Mind**: By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all, for the main villain in the story. Truly, he has once twisted mind, like a crazy monster that knows no bounds. Some villains are dark, but this villain is Super dark and evil. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together, and have a child. But, with a one crazy villain on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? ;-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!**: By Emily Snow15. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly sculpted work of art, which the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a very genius idea, and truly, very enjoyable to read! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg write reviews to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters write what they feel, and at the end of their reviews, a rather interesting storyline is taking place. You should definitely look into this story. :-D_

_**A/N**_ _Well, I think that should about wrap this up. Again, I'm not completely sure if I should continue to write this story, while Inner Demons updates are also on-going. I need to know, if I should press forwards with this or not, and the feedback really helps to boost my moral. Once again, I say thanks a million for everything. Later days Dudes and Dudetts! ;-)_


	2. Poignant Shadows

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Teen Titans, or any other characters in the DC Universe. The only character I do have the rights to own is Falcon, whom I made a part on Inner Demons; who will not be making an appearance in this story._

_Ages: Robin 17, Starfire 17, Raven 17, Cyborg 19, and Beast Boy 15 years old._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2- Poignant Shadows

The great black from the endless void, caused from my closed eyes, continues to hold over. Then, my heart began to race as though I were running in a marathon as my breathing also grew harder, my lungs feeling a growing fire. At first the rhythm was normal, at a calm steady beat, but something was causing fear to build, for me to sense something different about the room. I… I wasn't alone, or so it felt like there was another with me, in the common room as I tried to sleep.

Sleep, bah… how could anyone sleep in such a dark and lonesome place as of now?

Faster and faster my heart raced, as three small beads of sweat tickled down from my forehead. I wasn't willing to open my eyes, already aware of my depressing appearance in front of the mirror, where the others would surly be taken aback by seeing me.

When my eyelids behind the mask rose slowly, wearily, only the shadows of the common room were there to greet me. Forever was the darkness whispering me my name, by a ripple from the soft breeze against the curtains in front of the windows, the flickering of a burnt out light from the hallway. I knew every square inch of Titan's Tower, and yet… there were things that still surprised me, like my home had many secrets yet to be told, for me to uncover.

I could have sworn to have felt, that someone was behind me a second ago, around the couch, or off to the counter in the kitchen. Perhaps they hid, behind the plasma screen of the big room, in front of the window. All of these places still carried a hushed sound; which continually felt like a tomb to me, a prison for my mind.

The others were separate, like me… where their sorrow for deep loss, also kept the mood in a dreary moment. The forever grieving notion of a wounded friend, whom Beast Boy could not wake with his corny jokes, Cyborg could find no antidote, Raven could not heal, and I… I felt the most useless out of all of them.

For all my detective work, there was nothing to be found. Spic and span, empty, clueless I was left in the dark. At least Slade left a cryptic message, a coming threat to show his invitation, but the desperate struggle, the illusive villain left not a footprint in the mud, not a fiber of hair, to trace his DNA through the criminal data-banks.

All that there was to be seen… was nothing but shadows, the dark ninja attire of the estranged and foreign villain to the city. While everyone else I caught or chased after, everything was more or less, a joy, a thrill to my system, for my blood coursing though my veins.

I enjoyed the chase, the pursuit of the criminal, trying to elude mine and my team-mates further capture. This strange assassin however, was dark and devious, like Slade's own apprentice, well… I should know. I was once his most accomplished disciple, until everything turned on his own intentions. I was lucky to be alive, we all were, and the basic move to strike, when my teammates and I were injured those many months long ago, made the move that much harder to take.

I took it anyway, and to everyone's surprise, Slade's plot backfired and fell apart. We were safe, at least for a time.

While my mind drifted from one painful memory to another, I felt… I felt as though someone had grazed my neck with their fingers, gently, like they could understand my pain and deep loneliness. It seemed like someone was trying to calm me, to tell me without words being spoken, that they were here for me, that they knew my struggle and wanted to help to ease my suffering.

"Wh-who's there?" I stuttered, for the simple reply of utter quiet of the common room, nothing further to be heard. There was just the slight wind from a crack under the window, to allow oxygen to circulate into the building.

This anxious silence, where I held my eyes open for an effort as long that I could carry, only went so far. My mind was bent with thousands of questions, and I could feel the weight of my eyelids, closing slower and slower, where, I was back asleep on the sofa, slumped down… dreaming.

I dreamed, as best I could, for how could anyone sleep soundly, knowing full well that the actions you did only caused harm to another? The other was in fact my girlfriend, and it only made the pain worse to bear, to think upon as the long cold night, continued to linger onwards. All before yet another day of pain, was to take form right after.

The visions of Starfire's suffering; of me looking upon her as she lay motionless, devoid of movement came spinning back to my conscience. This caused my heart in the present, as I lay upon the long couch to feel as my heart felt then, to freeze in that exact few seconds that I came upon her broken, and battered goddess-like figure, within the Jump City sewer-line.

The moonlight that tragic frame in time, shined down the manholes above, lining the pathway with beams of white glows, which simmered off of the murky water I stood in. The sides of the brick-walls carried a dark black color, where I only saw her; in her purple two piece attire. Of the violet skirt to her knees, the short tank top revealing her slim belly, and the long boots over he feet stood out of my surroundings that it was her, and no other.

My heart raced faster, it felt as I though it was about to erupt, to explode, as though it were to jump from my very rib cage out from my chest. The fear caused my whole body to tremble, as I picked her up slowly, and looked down at her face.

Everything with Starfire was happy; always I found joy to simply be around her, and to even hold her, _which _was extra special to me. The Tamaranean Princess allowed me to enter her heart, and I, I allowed her into mine.

Her entrancing emerald eyes were closed, the stench of waste in the room was nauseating, and the very moment I held her in my arms, bridal style, I was growing even dizzier. My head felt the deafening beat of my heart, which only increased in rhythm as I stayed where I was, bewildered, deeply shaken and lost in my train of thoughts. There was nothing I could do, I … I was too late.

As I thought of the night when it all happened, the common room went into further darkness around me, the air became harder to breathe, giving off a staler taste in my throat where, the limited light that there was, only grew blacker, and heavier. I could feel my eyelids pressing harder together, as a few tears streaked across my face, from under my eye-mask.

I could feel the water under my boots, the moment everything happened then, when the world litteraly turned top-side for me, and the others. Everything started to come rushing back to me now, hurdling faster as each moment was like a piece from a slide real; black and white images or, colorful and happy ones. It was building upon my mind, where I no-longer had the urge to fight what was building in my thoughts, to my brain. I no longer cared to fight, I needed to feel, to see what my tragic memories wanted me to uncover.

As painful as they were, if they could help to find something, anything then it was worth the further torment. I was doing this to myself, but I needed to know, I needed to be sure that I didn't miss the slightest lead that could be of help in searching for further clues.

Starfire was my girlfriend, my inamorata, and I had let her down once, when Slade forced me into betrayal. I failed twice, when in Tokyo, it was just her and myself at first, where I told her there was nothing further between us, no love for a hero on-top of that strange building. The wind was rippling across my cape, as it was her long red hair, it didn't strike me right then that I was hurting her, but it did hit me… like a freight train in the dark tunnel, and I realized quickly afterwards; that I was wrong but couldn't find my footing to stand back up once more. I watched her leave, and thought that this was the end, I… I broke everything, lost everything and it was all my fault.

I was both extremely egar and vastly overjoyed, to have overcome that predicament, and Starfire and me; being the boy blunder, did tie a small knot. I kissed her, passionately, lovingly. In the rain after the whole series of events which led to that exact moment in time. I picked her up, held her in my arms, and we gazed into each-others eyes, nothing to break our en-captivated trance. We were… in love, and we had found each-other finally.

I treasured that spacific moment in the downpour, like now, the rain still carrying the familure echo of rainwater outside the tower. I was… back with her, we were together, our lips locked onto one another, nothing but us, the rain, our love finally coming into the light of a new day.

It was indeed a new day, a new beginning, a new chapter for my whole life at that exact moment in time. Only Batgirl from Gotham carried a close enough feeling to my heart, but she… she was another sad moment, another tragedy of my past life that I… that I wished so desperately to forget.

Barbara was my old life, my first true love. It was over between us; where, I quickly shifted my shoulders at the very thought of the previous redheaded goddess. Forever would she be an old scare to me, an old wound upon my aching heart where maybe, someday years from now, I would return to Gotham and make amends with her and Batman; for my falling out between them both. Yet every-time I though of the Dark Knight, I realized that it would never be easy, and that maybe, I needed further time.

While these pains bore down into me, I realized I wasn't looking so much for clues anymore, and quickly was sidetracked by other; once forgotten wounds.

Then, as if a curtain had been lifted, Starfire within the murky water, me racing to her and picking her limp body in my arms came rushing back. I resisted at first, trying to find another memory to look into, but it only lasted for so long. Now that this shroud had fallen, every time I saw Starfire's face, the current vision of her in the hospital bed soon took form, and it only brought the pain reeling back, that this was reality.

My faults caused harm, that my decisions brought her to her current state, that I… being Robin and the team leader, her lover let her down. I let the girl I love down, I failed her and there was nothing further I could do but wait.

Wait… waiting was pointless. For hours on end I waited, hoping, praying, sitting and standing just in the room with her, letting the time go by at the pace of a crawl. The hours did pass, the sun rose as the moon fell, then the cycle repeated for days, weeks, and now, now it was close to the third week of the month where there was nothing to do but continue waiting.

Dreaming of her, of kissing her ever soft and gentle lips, holding each-other close as we stood on the top of Titan's Tower, under the moonlight. The breeze flapping with my cape, while the wind toyed with her long full hair, and we stood together, with the others arms locked around each-others waist. Our lips themselves, locked onto each, never wishing to part as her emerald eyes, so captivating were closed, as my eye-mask was also shut, just us being alone, in the moment was pure bliss.

Starfire was in her normal two piece attire, of the light purple short skirt; that went to her knees, while her dark purple boots also gave a deafening attraction of utter beauty. The short skin-tight tank-top over her chest and voluptuous breasts; also in the familiar violet color on the fabric, or her long red and silk smooth hair; or of her tan orange skin color itself, as vibrant and soft as whom she was as a person, from the inside also.

Everything about her was pure beauty, everyone wanted to be with her, her joyful smile all by itself could bring the saddest and gloomiest moments of my days, to a quick joy.

The moments in time now long ago, where, where we were so young and happy, and… and that was all gone. I tried my efforts to remember the Junior Prom, when Killer Moth forced me and his displeasing and very annoying daughter Kitten to her Junior Prom. I tried to picture Starfire in the stunning dress, as the setting sun held across the bay from the background, and there she stood, a true goddess in the flesh, only causing my heart to beat, for… for time to stop. If anyone could do that, it was her.

In my memories always was this moment, of Starfire holding the flowers, the light purple dress still swaying about her. I… I could not breathe when I saw her that day. I still found it difficult, to even fathom myself in a place, a place of time that she, Starfire held me of all sad and depressing people, she held me, in her heart.

I was dreaming, lost within a haze of my own memories, of the events from Tokyo. Everything was so happy, so joyous when we were holding hands, kissing, embracing our true love to each-other, and to the world.

Now, now there was only a vast pit, inside of my very chest, and as my memories raced across my mind, the pit deepened. It turned into a knot that drove further into discomfort, where I felt to be tumbling down an endless void of utter black, no answers, nothing to grab hold to stop my fall. It was like, I was allowing my sorrow to hold me down, drown me in the dark, to suffocate me, to cause me to loose my air, and die a long, slow agonizing death.

I was loosing control over my own body, where I cursed my mind for playing tricks upon me. Making me believe someone was with me, softly touching my neck as I slept. I… I knew there was something, rather someone there, with me in the common room. Only everytime I shot out of the couch, moved an inch or took a breath, the shadows were there, nothing further.

No Raven, no Beast Boy, no Cyborg and no Starfire. It was just the cold emotionless shadows and myself… the always constant and blackness of the shades from the room. The shapes off the walls, the contour of lighting, where my mind was being merely cruel, my anger holding me down, my sorrow causing my heart to sink faster; as I felt to sink quicker through my mind's own demise.

Pain… pain was a very human emotion, one that every living creature knows all too well, but this suffering; this agony was different. It was to me, and only when a person you love is as badly wounded as Starfire was now, where you cannot take back what was done, you cannot change the events; all of this only causes further hurt within, deeper guilt of a black pit, sucking me down. I could have done something, in a vein effort to brighten my mood, but I cared not.

As you sink you do not wish to be helped, you do, but you don't at the same time. Nobody understands you, you are alone. It was just me and the shadows, the joys and horrors of past events now, they were just vauge memories. If anything did happen, if I were to be lost or lose someone, I realized memories of my spending time with them, would be all that I could hold onto. That notion didn't make it any easier to bear; and it only made my sorrow deepen within my heavy heart.

It was like quick-sand, my mind racing with questions, where only the sadness was pulling me down, dragging me usunder. The blackness was drowning me with dread, with grief, with… the ever present notion of death. I was trying to scramble, my arms trying frantically to reach out of the depressing mood I had created for myself, but I felt to be loosing the battle, to be giving in to my agony, to hers. I was finding it harder to breathe, harder to move and to think, and every second that passed as I lay on the couch, only drew the suffering out even longer.

Starfire was a fighter, she was very strong, entrancingly beautiful, totally brave, and very healthy; but the surprise attack, took her out very badly, and the wounds were too much for her alien body to heal. Raven had tried her powers, but they only went so far, while Cyborg and a few top surgeons, all the best medicines known to date, nothing could change what had happened, where she was listed as being inside of a coma, not knowing exactly when she would re-awaken to the real world. Beast Boy's jokes stopped the day she was brought in, now… now it was just plain horror, deep sadness, despair and a lasting grief for the rest of us. There was nothing we could do, nothing further to help, merely wait for things to get better, and wait… wait we did as best we could.

The Tamaranean Princess was hit with a toxic gas, with more than just a simple concoction of lethal cyanide. Even though Starfire could survive in space, for extended periods of time, the vacuum of darkness was not something that could take out a fierce warrior. It was an earthly mixture of some of the most lethal components imaginable, where, once it detonated, she inhaled into her lungs the lethal fumes, and her body went limp, where her alien immune system, was not ready for this new substance. It nearly killed her on the spot; and the deadly gas only brought a new horror to me.

When the green smoke cleared, I found her upon the floor, motionless, like she was sleeping, but I could tell almost instantly that something was very wrong. After calling her name, she would not answer, where my heart beat ever faster as I raced to see what was wrong.

"_STARFIRE!"_

My own voice was echoing in my brain, still carrying the shock of the long unforgettable night, always would it be etched there, forever would it stay. It was my own mind's way of telling me; of what a complete failure I've been.

"_Star, please… please wake up." _The words sounding as though I were groveling, mournful of the notion of my defeat, that I being a hero and always on time to save the day, I could not. I… I was too late this time, and it was too late to save Starfire, my beloved princess, my queen.

After picking her limp body into my arms, I looked down with a depressed and confuesd expression. My breathing was heavy from the persuit I was in, following the attacker to find Starfire, upon the ground. As I thought of the distasteful memory, while I rested on the sofa I forced my eyes away from her then, to look about the room we resided in, beneath the Jump City streets.

There was nothing to find, just the girl of my dreams in my arms, the darkness around us both as a single beam of moonlight was cast down upon us. There we were, there I stayed.

My eyes felt to be welling up with tears, seeming as though they would just roll off my face, but I fought them, I fought the uncomfortable lump in my throat. I cursed the lump in my essophahgus, my own mind for being too late. My body was telling me to cry, but I told my mind and emotions, that I would not, that I could not where it hurt to stay awake. I was not only fighting an estranged villain, I was also, in a sense… I was fighting myself, my own body.

Starfire groaned in discomfort, only for a second or two, where her emerald eyes sparkled from the tears that were in them. She; a true goddess of beauty, one of such divinity held me captivated, I wished to kiss her lips, to hug her and cause our love to grow. Her tears, her soft light orange skin, her long red hair only made my heart beat faster; the attraction was strong, as I was entranced by her green eyes. But her agony only broke me down, where I held her close to my chest, unable and unwilling to move.

"_Robin…" _She started, her beautiful voice only true angels could fathom began._ "I… I Love…y…"_Gradually, her voice trailed off as her tone went from very quiet, to barely above a whisper. Her eyes closed slowly, where soon after, there was nothing further to be heard, but the sound of my own whimpering within the blackness of the tunnel, of my own defeat.

I needed to find the antidote, but, I had no understanding of what the deadly gas was, where, I could produce no solution. Cyborg checked her body, did some blood work back at the tower infirmary and evidence room, but that idea led to no-where but further frustration.

The gas wasn't attacking her blood like a normal virus, rather, the toxin she inhaled into her lungs, went from destroying her normal organs, to her brain itself. It was almost like a fear toxin, which; was breaking the Tamaranean Princess from the inside out, where most human weapons were useless against the formidable titan against her skin. However, a toxic gas could deal a lethal blow to her body, and with no trace of the components to the concoction, what made up the mist exactly, the trail died right then and there on the spot.

What aroma any fume might leave behind, the sewer-line covered that up quickly, and now, there was no further lead to go off on, nothing further to find, except an empty silver tinted pipe-bomb, popped open in the dirty water. That was the only lead we had, the only clue and nothing further.

* * *

Slowly, I reopened my eyes as I looked about the common room that was fuzzy at first, but then came into focus once again. Nearly jumping from the seat, I could have sworn to feel breathing along my very nose! It felt like someone was staring at my face, bending down and looking upon me. I had my eyes shut, pressed together, but I could have sworn to feel breathing along my very skin, like they were trying to touch me as I slept, and my eye-mask was soon to rise, revealing the white from the total black.

"Beast Boy… Ra-Raven… Cyborg?" I began, very exhausted and fed up with the whole prank. "Whoever is there, just come out, NOW!"

There was no answer, nothing but the still and ever present quiet of the constant shadows of the room. It was very unpleasing to feel as I did, where, my mind continued to play with the notion of a person actualy standing over me; making me feel as though someone was touching my neck, breathing upon my face gently.

Why? Why was my conscience being so cruel, there was nothing to be seen, no voices to be heard. It was just the shadows of the empty and dark room, nothing further, nothing more.

Getting out of the sofa, I groaned as I rubbed the back of my neck softly. Looking to the main window behind the plasma screen, the darkness of night still hung over the city skyline, the rain still pouring down from the heavens above. The thunder was not as violent as before, but the rain continued to pitter-patter along the glass, softer and softer as the night drew on.

Sleeping in such an uncomfortable place, how could anyone find rest or inner peace? I could not dream, for everytime I closed my eyes, the moments of her in agony returned again, and again… and again. It was pointless to try and rest, to dream or search for clues within my broken memories; it hurt too much.

After releasing a deep and laborsome sigh from my lungs, the stale air within the building grows fresh once more. The throbbing of my heart has slowed down a lot, and my shaking hands, have quelled their uncontrollable vibrating.

I needed to take a shower, and the warm steam would really help to clear my mind of the tiresome burdens of late. Not wanting to stay in the cold and lonesome common room any longer, I made my way to the main doors to the hallway I entered; from well over half an hour ago. After taking a last look around the place, trying to see if a shadow would move, and that my mind wasn't just going crazy, there was nothing further to be found.

Releasing a deep breath, I rubed the back of my neck, like whenever I was nurvous or anxious of something. After waving my right hand by the door sensor, my head looking around the room as I did this, and after hearing them 'whoosh' open; I take my leave for my own bedroom.

* * *

The steam built around my body as I stood under the faucet, the warm water trickling down across my naked and muscular figure, and bare back. I was wearing my eye-mask in the shower, but for the most part, I was a naked as a new born babe. There I stood, for thirty minuets, just letting the steam mount in my own, personal tiled bathroom around my body, and when the steam rose, I felt as though some of my repressed anger was also evaporating into the air.

My normally spiked and jet black hair, was completely soaked, drenched and strewn downcast over my face. I didn't need to lather up in soap; I just wanted a hot shower; that was it. After blinking for a few moments, to re-awaken myself from staring off into space, I finally shut the hot water off, where the fan in the room was on, giving a slight hum.

I wrapped a white towel around my waist, drying off some and I approached a mirror over the sink. Using my palm, I wiped away the steam along the glass. The sound of my hand, against the damp mirror on the wall, above the sink gave a squeaky noise. With my head bowed down, I took another deep exhale from my lungs.

The shower did help to let some of the stress go, but when I saw my face in the mirror, my hair being drenched in fresh water, I understood once again, that I was still in very bad shape. My dark eye-mask could hide some of the exhaustion marks under my tired eyes, but I still felt very drowsy. I just wanted to sleep, for this whole nightmare to be over with, but it wasn't and I couldn't sleep.

While I stared at my reflection, not even sure of who I was anymore, there came three light knocks on my bedroom door. They were soft and fast, but grew a little louder during a second repetition of my staying quiet.

"Wh-who is it?" I ask, my voice bouncing around the bathroom, and out to my bedroom towards the hall. Each room that my words seeped into, my voice grew softer and a little more muffled.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg. Why…who did ya think it would be?" The changeling's voice answers back in his normal raspy tone of pitch.

After standing over the sink for what felt like ten years, deeply saddened and not wanting to move, with them waiting for my answer, Cyborg's voice picked up in what must have been in reality, three dull and long minuets.

"Hey man, mind if we talk with you?"

Slowly opening my closed eye-mask, I lifted my gaze from the sink, to the mirror once again and felt that a little talk couldn't hurt. I was having a difficult time sleeping anyway, and felt that talking to someone, was better than just the shadows. After I exit the bathroom, I walked in complete and total darkness of my room, where I approached my door and waited once again.

Quickly, the door parts open after I punched in my access code on the inside of my room. When the door unlocked, it slide to the side and there they stood, Beast Boy and Cyborg side by side staring at me. The tin man had his arms crossed over the front of his metal chest, and the eyebrow on his human side of his face was slightly raised. His normal attire of light blue colored parts, mixed with gray, white and black iron gave a slight shiny glow from the white florescent tubing in the hallway.

Beast Boy had his hands cupped, where quickly, he places his right hand behind his neck like I usualy did, as his left arm dropped by his hip. His Doom Patrol clothing of purple and black could also be seen from the hallway, while he gave a wearisome half smile.

As I lifted my head to meet Beast Boy's emerald eyes, and Cyborgs right red sensor and left brown eye, they both gave me a slightly mystified look, combined with frustration and, they each had a few wrinkles under their own eyes, showing their own sleepless nights as well.

"Soooo, what is it you guys wanted to see me for?"

Somewhere in the darkest places of my mind, I somehow find the words to speak in an effort to end this new and unpleasant lull between the three of us. Without looking up completely, I could sense them giving their own puzzled looks from each-other, and then back to me.

While they stand in the light from the hall, I am covered in darkness from my room, where my green skinned team-mate raises his head, to see what is behind me, curious to look into my room. However, I keep my head partly bowed down, where I can feel their gaze drawn back down as well.

"Raven said you could use some company… well, if ya wanted." Beast Boy replies, and his pointy tooth from his lower lip sticks out, and he closes his eyes as he struggles to find the right words himself.

I could tell that my absence had taken a deep affect upon the others, and standing before them with just a towel over my lower waist, with my black outlined mask covering my eyes; with the water from the shower across my light tanned skin, it gave a very mournful sight for them.

I was not wearing my super hero attire or cape, it was just my bare skin of a light tan color, and my eye-mask. While my black hair was drenched and covering parts of the mask, and I could sense their uncomfortable vibe, as I stood before them. Not as their team leader, not as the Boy Wonder, but as simple Richard Grayson. Where, only my eye-mask gave a powerful reminder that it was in fact me standing before them, and not an impostor.

"I-I'm fine. I've actualy been meaning to talk to you guys also, but… well I'm trying to say how sorry I am. I feel that-that I…"

They understood that I was not my normal self, and with the darkness covering me, it gave a bigger realization for the tone of the atmosphere, of how badly Starfire's injury had hit me alone. As I was struggling with an apology for my long absence to the team, of my isolation to them as my friends, Cyborg was quick to cut me off.

"No need to be sorry Robin. We all know how close Star is to you. BB and I just, well; we just want ya to know that we understand."

"Yeah." Beast Boy continues, "I mean, when Terra had fallen, I mean, when she made that sacrifice to save all of us… well, she's probably not the best person to make a connection to this now; but I know the feeling you're goin through and… and I feel that I should be apologizing to you."

"_Wait a second… what do you guys have to apologize for? I should be making an explanation here; there is no need to be sorry, for all the hell I put both you guys a Raven through."_

In my mind I ask this, yet my mouth stays shut where I keep my head looking to the cold floor, my eyes not moving up. While I think over my next words, Beast Boy continues in a calm tone, "It's just… ya see when a person you care about is hurt… you wrap your mind around the whole thing, trying to make the events that passed have purpose, but you can't stop beating yourself up over all that has happened, how everything was out of your control."

Slowly, my eye-mask rises, and meets his green pair once again. In a drastic effort to stop his own fidgeting hand, he places his right palm on my shoulder, where I turn my head from his eyes, to his hand, confused at what he is trying to get at.

"Look… I know that you feel alone right now Robin, but you're not."

The vast sorrow within me; is quickly being clouded by anger as it was towards the shadows; where I turn my head to face him once more.

"What we're trying to say Rob… is that you never were, as what you may think as being simply… alone." Cyborg butts into the conversation once again, where I find myself looking back and forth between my two team-mates.

"_Where have I heard this before? I know I heard this somewhere, Beast Boy telling it to… to Raven? Maybe, or most likely I'm just going crazy."_

"Th-that we are always here for you; for support when ya need us, just like all those times you've been there for us."

After pulling Beast Boy's hand away from my shoulder, my head begins to feel a pounding migraine once more. It was nice for them to be coming to me, but I just didn't understand their reasons for an apology. I was the one who should be making an explanation, and as they talked, it caused frustration to build within my thoughts.

"Guys… I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it man." Cyborg continues, "Just know that we're here for ya."

I can feel a side of my eye-mask raise; caused from my right eyebrow and I return their puzzled and half smile glances with a confused look upon my own face. That soon ends though, as the low mood returns to me and I feel a frown forming.

"Uh, thanks. I guess."

"C'mon Robin. Let's go play some Stank-Ball or we can-" Beast Boy says, as he pulls out a dirty roll of laundry from behind his back, wrapped together with elastic bands.

"Guys, I'm fine. I... I just want to be alone for a while longer is all; alright?"

"Dude…" Beast Boy speaks back up, as he points his index finger towards my chest. "There is no way I'm just going to let my best friend sulk around for another week. Just because Star is hurt, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world or, or something."

"What would you know about it?" My voice gives a pinch of anger, "I'm fine, really; plus there are a few things I need to sort out alone for a while; by myself."

"But Robin-"

"NO!" I release a deep sigh after bringing my hand through my soaked black hair, their persistent nagging was getting on my nerves.

"_So, I now know why Raven feels constant aggression and annoyance towards them."_

While standing in silence once more, I realized my tone of voice was probably not the best choice, in using anger right then and there. But everything was mounting up in my mind, and it just exploded right in that exact moment and I turned my back to them, while keeping my head partly turned to my left shoulder. The darkness of my room was covering more of my dripping wet body now, and half of the light in the hallway shined down upon my face.

"I'm sorry about that Beast Boy… I-I didn't mean to snap like I did. It's just there are things I need to sort out still, and I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Robin…" Cyborg replies slowly, "It may feel like a good idea to be by yourself now, in this time of grieving but we are all here, for each-other... and for Starfire."

"I know, but I… I just need to be alone right now."

Having enough said, I felt that there was nothing further to discuss; where I turned my full body away from them, and listened to the door, 'hissing' shut behind me. As I leaned against the wall, I waited for their foot-steps to pick back up, and move down the hallway towards the common room I was in moments earlier.

"_They will never fully know. Beast Boy may understand some-what, being how he and Terra had a close relationship; but this is Starfire here… Star is my girl, my love."_

As I look about my bedroom, the light from the bathroom is on, as the fan could still be heard giving a light hum. After forcing my feet to move across my carpet, I make my way back to the bathroom and turn out the light, then I turn to my bed and plop down onto the sheets.

Unlike the common room, where the big window behind the plasma screen was showing the outside skyline, the total blackness of my chambers was all that was there; my window's shades were drawn down. Only the sound of rain could be heard against my bedroom window, lightly pitter-pattering along the glass.

I tilt my head from my lap, to the big poster of my father, mother and I, as we swing across a pillar with the name 'The Flying Grayson's underneath. Yet another devastating moment in my past life, where I could do nothing to go back then either; I failed to save my parents lives, they died in the circus act where I still saw them falling through the air, as the torn support was creasing back and forth. The look of horror on my mother's face was still etched in my mind, just like the recent moment of me holding Star in my arms as we sat together. There was nothing I could do, but weep as I held my hand out, as I touched my mother's fingertips barely, and the feeling was also the same, when I brushed a strand of long red hair away from Starfire's face.

Slowly, I felt my body falling backwards upon my king-size bed, where my head meets the wide pillow and I stayed gazing at the ceiling, as the new shades of lighting in my room danced about me. The new shadows surrounded me into further black, and unlike before where they were unpleasant and frightful, in my own room now, I was somehow at peace with them.

"_Huh… I think I see now, why Raven prefers to be by herself most of the time. The others, they… they just don't get it."_

I still couldn't find rest or sleep, so I just lay on my back upon my long bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking over events from my past life, things that recently happened, all things which were culminating into one long slide-real that continued to replay over and over again.

My room was my sanctuary, and like Raven felt in times of seclusion, I felt now, that being alone was all I could do. Despite Beast Boy's and Cyborg's words to bring me joy, there was nothing good I felt in the present, except further frustration over my short temper with the changeling and tin-man. I was glad they came to see me, but at the same time I just wanted to be by myself, to not talk to friends.

All I could do now, to find a way to bear the pain; I felt the best choice of my options was to be alone, to not drag them down with me in my sufferings like so many times before that I had. This was my struggle, and Starfire being wounded was my fault alone, they had nothing to apologize for, and yet they did.

What lay ahead from days or months from now, I was still unsure of. All I understood fully, was that my being absent as their leader, as their friend had taken its toll on each of them. Slowly, my eyes met the clock on my nightstand, the LED lights in red numbers, were showing the time at 3:26AM. It was already a new day, and yet, the rain was still pouring down from the heavens; which made the uplifting notion of a warm and sunny start; soon become enshrouded by further agony.

It would just be another long reminder of my tourment, it would just be another multiple hours of waiting, sulking, of mourning to myself over everything that could and should have happened. It was just another day of waiting soon to take form, and waiting was something I never fully liked to do, to just expect things to get better.

Gradually, my eyelids felt heavier once again, where my body is telling me that sleep is inevitable. I fight for as long as I can, trying to shake my head quickly from the left to right to stay awake. It works for a few moments, but then my head hurts, a throbbing migraine in my skull pounds away like a jackhammer, and soon, I find what limited illumination that there is in the room, is fast to be covered wholly by blackness. It was like a dark sheet was put over my eyes, and soon, there is nothing but total black. No friends, no talking, nothing but the full darkness of my mind.

It was just myself and the shadows, the always changing shades and contours of darkness of my room. The cold black reflected the pit within my stomach, the same deep void I was falling into from my mind, where only the shadows kept me company. There was nothing but pain from my heavy heart, agony over my memories and thoughts, and I could do nothing further but wait for the sun to rise above the city.

"_Just a few hours longer… just a few hours more and I can begin a new day."_ I thought in an effort to cheer my spirit up. _"Hope… Starfire was my hope, my beacon in the dark, now… now there is just further blackness in front of my path… nothing further."_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N

_There you have chapter 2. I tried my best wi__th it and hope it was an enjoyable read. Sorry for having all of you loyal fans kept waiting. Well, I'll be writing on Inner Demons chapter 12 update soon, so, chapter 3 for Loves Complexity will probably take just as long as this update did. I keep trying my best at writing, and always I look for ways to continue to improve, and to give you, the reader's wonderful and filling updates always. ;-) _

_~~Time For The Weekly Reviews~~_

_**bk00: **_"T.M.O, this is brilliant my brother! It captures the pure love of Rob and Star, while showing the effects of a leader's depression. I Love Rae's role in this story; can't wait for the next chapter."

_~~Thanks! Robin and Starfire have a deep bond of affection towards each-other; and Raven always felt like an arbitrator or a person who would hear out both sides. This story idea was in the back of my mind for quiet a while, well, the first chapter anyway. I hope that chapter 2 was just as enjoyable as my first chapter was for ya. ;-)~~_

_**horsesrulestarfire10535:**_"Love it, best story of the year."

~~WOW! :-O You are too kind my friend, I'm not entirly sure my writing is all too good, but hearing that it means so much to you, I shall contine with this story also. ;-) I only felt I had a strong first chapter, but I am still trying to connect other things down the road also. Slowly though, the future updates are coming together for me. :-)~~

_**Shac89:**__ "Another excellent story from The Mighty One. (Standing Ovation)"_

_~~ Thank you Shac. I'm glad you find this story, just as entrancing to read as Inner Demons is. Always I try to broaden my horizons in new writing field. Honestly, I never thought that I could do a good first person perspective story. Well, I hope it continues to be a fantastic and deeply mesmerising read. I always try to do that because those are the kinds of stories, which I also find enjoyment in reading too. :-D~~_

_**Scififanfreak222:**_"Poor Starfire! I hope she'll be okay, and poor Robin! :( By leaving himself to care for Starfire he has alienated himself from the rest of his own team! Fair play to Raven for giving him that well-needed talk! ^^"

_~~Yes, it's quiet sad to learn, how Starfire came about her coma. Robin is truly in a rut; and I had lots of fun in bringing Raven into the picture the previous chapter; for you all of you gents and ladies to see how the Empath would take charge of the traumatic situation. Even though Beast Boy and Cyborg talked to their leader in this update, Robin is still very depressed. My mind is still churning with ideas, on how to further draw this story-line out. :-)~~_

_**Linzerj:**_"Oh my gosh… that's so sad! Starfire! NOOOOO!"

_~~The pain for each of the characters run's deep. Starfire being wounded has to be one of the hardest obstacles that they will be forced to overcome. The Tamaranean Princess is a fighter, a strong warrior so; I don't think she will give up just yet. ;-)~~_

_~~Thanks once again, to all of my fans, loyal readers and reviewers! :-D It's all of you who take the time to read my work, and even EXTRA special when you review, so I thank you for your continued support, brilliant ideas, and uplifting feedback. Thank you. ;-)~~_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N

_Here are some wonderful stories on Fan Fiction to look into. They never let down one bit, and I always have a massive smile on my face, to have read quiet the filling tales. Each of them are very gripping, and can't stop reading masterpieces! I am just captivated with so much joy in all of them. They have been crafted by very powerful writers, where each use a different technique to make them their own. If you want to read stories that have twisting and great plot-lines, massive cliffhangers with plenty of drama and boatloads of action? Tales that have well choreographed fighting scenes, or stories with good romances, interesting love triangles along with the character's conflicting thoughts, and an array of captivating details in all of them. Do check these stories out also, they never disappoint me when I jump in. I'm sure you'll find them just as great also. :-D _

**The Joker's Shadow: **By TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**. **_**The Wild Man's Journey**_ _was one awesome story to read! Now, the very famous author for that masterpiece; is writing another wonderful, and brilliantly crafted tale of pure epicness! How can I describe how awesome it is? There are so many great things about this story. Robin is called back to Gotham by Alfred, where the Joker has The Dark Knight in a tough spot. Simply an outstanding and very gripping read! It's a Robin and Starfire story, with some Beast Boy and Raven of course. ;-)_

**Collateral Damage**: By Novus Ordo Seclorum. _This masterpiece i_s _always in my stories to read, because it is simply is a heart pounding, fingernail biting, and mind gripping work of pure Geniousness! Things are coming to a close, in this truly powerful and indeed deeply brilliant sculpted work of art, yet I know that I shall only be kept in simple wonder when it is complete. This story truly is another telling; in my top 3 works that continually touches my heart. A. MUST. READ! :-D_

**Here Comes Da BOOM**: By A New Side Of Awesome. _Simple bedazzlement I find myself in, when I read this wonderful story! Robin and Starfire have a new and happy family, but Slade has a secret weapon yet to be unleashed. His dark plans are unfolding rather quickly, and a certain lost face, someone of the titan's past is soon to creep back into the picture, and it will be a hard struggle for everyone, on how she came back into the swing of things. You may think you know who that person is, but, the author really does quiet a number of twists on my mind. So, if you want to find out more, and if your guess for the mysterious girl is right or not, (most likely wrong) jump in! I said shockers, right? Well, you will be VERY surprised. ;-)_

**Shock and Awe**: By DeathproofHero. _Like stories with as much depth, detail, and powerful and very moving words and plot-lines, like Novu's and TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne's? Then here is another fantastic story for you! Quiet the action packed deal in this story! There is so much intesinty in the plot; and it really flows nicely for your eyes, where you just can't pry yourself away after the latest ending! I'm hooked, so, if you want to see what the rage is all about, jump on into this telling! You will be very happy that you did, trust me. :-)_

**Inside My Head**: By Dcfan100. _It's a very sweat dripping down your forehead, and stomach twisting storyline, keeping you on the very edge of your seat! If ya think my work is suspenseful, just take a look at his first chapter. :-O It has Robin, Raven and Scarecrow? Also, Two Face! Yeah, he is like my number one villain on DC Universe. Anyway; it's a very strong tale, and a very jaw agaping with never ending mystery type of read. In one of the latest chapters, Killer Croc and a few other villains are bound to cause some mayhem. I think both DcFan and I have a thing in common, for leaving the readers hooked, in a state of fear for the characters well being. :-O Suspense is right, quite the fitting word for the both of us. ;-)_

**Team TTTSOC:** By Scififanfreak222. _Whoa! This is another very powerful and indeed, entrancing tale to read through. Sci-Fi does a marvelous job on bringing all of the multiple and very different OC's into the picture, to fit with the Teen Titans. Falcon from my work of Inner Demons is in the storyline also, along with another special someone. ;-) This tale has me hooked into it, where I just can't turn away! There are not enough words to tell, how GREAT that this story is, and Sci-Fi crafts the updates out beautifully. Simply another MUST READ! :-D_

**Playing With Fire:** By Scififanfreak222. _Again, Sci-fi has done a wonderful and breath-taking job in yet another MUST-READ work of art! Within this engaging storyline, there are her own OC's, whom play a vital role in Team TTTSOC. In this story, the heroes she has made are very descriptive, bedazzling, and very entertaining to read about; which were created year's before-hand. There are Avatar, whom is the leader for her team (aka Leela Garcia), Gymansti-Girl (aka Jennifer O'Brien), Delphi (aka Gina Demetrius), and Press (aka_ Dave Parker) for _Teen Squadron. They fight alongside their fellow heroes of Jump City being the Teen Titans; led by Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, where Avatar and Robin had a past history together of romance, before Starfire. Chapter 8 answered many questions on who Press was, how he became known for his outlook on life, and why he has those bandages on his face. The story continues to build momentium, and endless joys are you bound to find, when reading into this masterpiece also. ;-)_

**Progress**: By Avarici. _A very deep and heart-felt story, of confusing emotions for Beast Boy and Raven; Rae keeps trying to see what is going on within his mind, as B tries to make sense of it all himself. Will love blossom between the two? In one of he latest updates, Raven has a disturbing vision on her upcoming 18th birthday; this is of course after the prophecy in Season 4, on her last one. Now though, there seems to be a new threat that is targeting her home realm of Azarath. Beast Boy is starting to see a deep bond between him and the Empath, but will it be too late to win her heart, before she is out of his life and the others… forever? A very well, and magnificently crafted plot-line to say the very least! Truly a wonderful idea that also has me on the edge! :-O :-) Go get Raven Beast Boy! Tell her the truth before it's too late! :-)_

**Flowers**: By SkilletFan000. _Another wonderful telling! He sure knows how to make a heartwarming and very captivating story. It's full of many great details. The suspense is building for some unsuspecting twist I presume, for the Empath and Changeling. What oh what could it be? I guess you'll just have to read to find out more, my lips are sealed. ;-)_

**The Raven: **By 100 Silver Wings. (Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven,`Nevermore.') _This is a very artistic and captivating storyline, more of a tragedy than a fluffy story, so be ready for some painful memories. But all good stories have pain and loss; that is what makes The Raven by Poe such a captivating read. There is Beast Boy as the narrator, Terra as Lanore, and whom do you think is the pesky raven? Yup, Raven is the dark bird, like the angel of sadness. Edgar Allen Poe's work 'The Raven' is my favorite poetry piece! During the updates, the author goes into vast emotional depth; behind Beast Boy's tragic pain, over the break-ups with Terra. A very heart-felt story; that is simply a PURE AWESOME Masterpiece! A MUST-READ! :-D_

**Rocks And Redemption's**: By bk00. _The geomancer in another wonderful story! True, not to many people like the girl, that broke the changeling's heart multiple times over, but still; she is a great character. The author sure knows, how to put a wonderful story into motion, and everything is coming together nicely. Some twists and turns like in any great tale, and I can only ponder, what the famed Terra will do now? I'm guessing Aqualad will make an appearance soon, and the latest update that was posted, is a very shocking one at that. :-)_

**XANA's VIRUS:** By blackbird-raven. _It's a cross-over from two of many people's favorite shows; The Teen Titans and Code Lyoko. The original piece was never completed by the first author, where blackbird-raven, after years of contemplating, eagerly waiting for SOMEONE to finish this work, she decided it was time for action! Truly a wonderful writer she is, and the story is AMAZINGLY good. Better than good, how about AWESOME! Raven is struck by a fatal illness, where the titans take her to Paris France to meet with other, younger heroes whom know about the strange sickness, that is slowly consuming within the Empath's deeper mind. There is a developing romance between Beast Boy and Raven, and the plot continues to build. This story truly is, a very wonderful masterpiece to read through, where blackbird continues to wow me with wonder, over how captivating things continue to become. ;-)_

**The Weapon: **By NapoleonVI. _Yet another Original Character crosses paths with the Teen Titans, Faust. He is running from a long and tragic history, where upon joining the Jump City heroes, his darker side comes to the surface. The chapters are filled with plenty of great depth behind the characters, of the scenes in the updates, and the action with powerful fighting. Every one of the chapers is both very fluid and truly suspenseful. It is simple brilliantness, a great story that never ceases or ends to impress my mind with non-stopping wonder, ever. His updates alone set this story apart from the masses, and I say this from the deepest part of my soul, it is truly a mind gripping read! :-)_

**Its Complicated: **By Ninja Sakana. _Raven has a story to tell, and this is a powerful idea; of her feelings for a special someone. Although Beast Boy is very close to the famous sorceress, Rae's feelings of deeper compassion are for another, being Robin. The first person perspective of the mystical Empath; draws a very strong image into my mind every time I read it. The writer does a bedazzleing job, where the depth of inner emotions, and all of loves triumphs and heartaches come to the surface. The story starts off, where the titans leave from Tokyo back to Jump City for season six, and there has been much turmoil within Raven's mind. It's starting off with how she feels towards the team leader, where I can picture that the complex emotion of love; will truly do some shocking things. Do jump in, you will be very glad that you did; I know I am. :-D _

**High School For Titans!**: By Saffire55. _This is a very good read. There are many romances involved, for multiple characters of the Teen Titan universe. Plus, some 'Orriginal Characters' as well, to make things have a new suspense built around the love triangles. She does a great job with details, and the depth of inner struggles for everyone. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;-)_

**Here and Now**: By NinjaUzmakiRaven. _It's a bit different, being that it's under Naruto, instead of Teen Titans, but it's still largely a Teen Titan story. Raven is in trouble, where the characters from the Naruto universe, combine with the heroes of Jump City, and they all try to help the Empath. Beast Boy is close to Rae, and things take off rather quickly. This is also another deeply fun-filled story to jump into. :-)_

**A Twisted Mind**: By Shac89. _Well, the title really says it all, for the main villain in the story. Truly, he has one messed up head, like a crazy monster that knows no bounds. Some villains are dark, Slade may be super evil, but this villain is super dark and maniacal. It's rated M, so, just a heads up that it is rather violent. Still though, the author really does a good job in leaving some big cliff-hangers. Things are going well for the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy are together, and have a child. But, with a one crazy monster on the prowl, who knows what's going to happen next? :-O ;-)_

**The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!**: By Emily Snow15. _Quiet the idea, and a very brilliantly created work of writing, which the author has undertaken upon herself. This is a very genius masterpiece, and truly is very enjoyable to read always! The title says it all, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg write their thoughts to works that people want to be reviewed upon. So, in the updates, the characters write what they feel, and at the end of their reviews, a rather interesting storyline is taking place. :-D_

_~~So, that should conclude this update on Loves Complexity. I hope you all enjoyed it. Untill next we meet; I wish you the best of luck in your own endevers. See ya later dudes and dudetts! ;-) Remember, the updates do take a while, but I try my best to get them out as soon as possible for all of you to read. I thank you for your support and understanding like always. Thanks.~~_

_~~T.M.O~~_


End file.
